


So I can rest

by JackieHJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieHJ/pseuds/JackieHJ
Summary: Just a quick, lighthearted smooch. No angst here, only fluff and freckles.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	So I can rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a quick pencil sketch to practice using reference. Half a day of messing in Photoshop later, well. There's this.  
> Been rereading the entire series for the first time in more than a decade, and I've really been feeling Percy's arc. I also feel he needs some love, and who better than the only other person to do 'obsessive ambition' to the same extend?  
> (I didn't forget his glasses --but have you ever tried to smooch someone while wearing glasses? Not recommended)


End file.
